So much more fun
by Digital Artists
Summary: Roy gives an example of how Ed makes things much more fun for him at work, light fluff, nothing major. Tis a One shot peoples!


LD: This one is 100% LD made, as said in mine and MG's profile, we are two different author's, who make fanfics together, but occasionally we may submit things that we have made individually and this is one of them (although I do get MG to proof read my stuff to make sure it's at least decent XD with the grammar and stuffs) again, 100% LD made, I'm sorry if it's not so good! MG is a better writer than me, I'm just really an artist, not much of a writer, but hey, practice makes perfect!

* * *

Roy sat quietly at his desk, staring blankly at the door, ignoring the pile of untouched papers that sat at the edge of the desk, daring to fall into the bin. He waited for a certain blonde to come crashing in, to shout obscene words while throwing more documents at the colonel. A normal day for Roy Mustang when Edward Elric returned from his travels. Although Roy was almost grateful for the Fullmetal alchemist's presence, it made things more fun around here for Roy.

A grin crawled across the colonel's face as he heard the expected thumping of an angry boy hurdling down the corridor, the usual contact of flesh and metal striking the door and the appearance of the one and only Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Hi, colonel bastard!" The young alchemist greeted in an overly cheery fashion with a grin across his face, or a sneer, Roy couldn't tell.

"Fullmetal," Roy replied with a grin and a nod, knowing what will happen next. "And your report?"

Ed strode towards the colonel's desk, with the said document in his hands.

"Right here," Ed rested the paper work in front of Roy, keeping the urge to scream at the man bottled up. The man had yet again sent the two young boys on another chase after the Philosopher's Stone. Ed wanted to hurt the man, but instead had to keep it inside for his brother and his old friend Winry.

Roy blinked at the younger alchemist, no obscene threats? No sarcastic comment? Was this some sort of impostor? Roy quickly smirked, the usual way to get Ed to his normal self.

"Can I leave now?" Ed finally spoke again.

Roy stood up and walked to the front of his desk, with one hand behind his back he picked up the document Ed had given in.

"Why the rush Fullmetal? Why so _short_ with the usual sarcastic comments?" Roy braced himself.

Ed's face turned red with anger, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT NO ONE WOULD EVEN HEAR THE SARCASTIC COMMENTS I MAKE BECAUSE I'M SO CLOSE TO THE GROUND!"

Yep, that just about did it.

"I didn't say that Edward." Roy couldn't help but grin at his achievement. He watched Ed try and calm himself down, his fists shaking. 'So much fun,' Roy thought to himself, his grin almost turning into a heartfelt smile.

"I gotta go," Ed turned on his heel and was about to stalk out of the room.

"Fullmetal, why the rush?" he repeated.

Ed just sighed as he came to a halt, "I have to meet Al and Winry. They both want to go to the Festival in town and they want me to come with them." Ed sighed heavily again. He didn't want to go, honestly, he wanted to stay inside and read, it was childish going to the festival. Ed remembered the last time he went to any sort of festival, with their mother.

Ed's thoughts were interrupted when he felt something rest on his shoulder, Roy's hand, he had walked up next to him without him realising.

"I hope you enjoy yourself Ed," Roy said and removed his hand from the young boy's shoulder. But of course he wanted his hands to go further than just his shoulder.

Ed blinked at the older man, he had just called him Ed, not Fullmetal, not Edward, just Ed. He smirked.

"What happened to my alchemist title? Did it evaporate as you opened your mouth?" Ed turned around to face the colonel and leaned against the door behind him.

Roy returned his smirk, "Didn't you need to be somewhere...Fullmetal?"

"Oh, it can wait if it means I get to talk with my favourite commanding officer." Ed folded his arms, his voice sugar coated with sarcasm.

Roy raised an eyebrow, "Your favourite you say?" Roy spoke calmly, choosing to ignore Ed's obvious sarcasm.

"But of course!" Ed's mockery continued, "I love you just so very much! Much like a lover!" Ed laughed, holding his sides, the thought amusing him so much it hurt.

"I see." Roy spoke quietly.

Ed looked up at the older alchemist, laughing so hard there were tears brimming his eyes, "huh?"

Roy's arms shot out at Ed in a flash, and Ed quickly found himself on the floor, pinned down by The Flame Alchemist.

"Hey! Roy!" Ed panicked.

Roy could just grin evilly at the boy, "My alchemist name gone too? Shame." He leaned down near Ed's face. "I'll take what you said to heart Edward," he gently whispered in the golden haired boy's ear, his warm breath tickling Ed's skin playfully.

Ed was too shocked to say anything, was he just messing with Ed's head?

"You know, it's almost strange how at some points I can't manage to shut you up, and now look at you, quiet as a…small mouse," Roy smirked down at the helpless Ed.

Ed grew red with rage once again, "WHO AR-" unfortunately Ed was cut short as Roy crashed his lips against Ed's, forcing him to be quiet, hands still gripped by Roy's to keep him down. Ed's eyes were wide with shock; his commanding officer was…kissing him? Should Ed do something? If he did would Roy stop? Ed already made up his mind without realising and he returned Roy's affection, allowing Roy entrance inside his mouth, both of them trying to dominate the other.

They soon separated again, catching their breath, grinning at each other. Ed wondered just what Roy had in store for him, he just hoped whatever it was, it wouldn't be just to mess with his head, and he hoped Roy actually meant whatever he had planned. Honestly, Ed wasn't all that surprised with these emotions he probably kept inside for Roy.

Ed noticed something in Roy's eyes, something new, he tried not to notice.

"Anyway, Colonel Bastard, I must be going," he tried to get up, but to no avail, Roy kept him pinned.

"Not so fast Fullmetal, as your commanding officer, you have to obey my orders, so I order you to…" he leaned in closer once again, his warm breath teasing Ed. "…to come with me back to my place."

Ed couldn't help but grin, "I have to call Al first."

"But of course, you have a lot of work to do, you must tell your brother that you cannot come with him and Winry to the festival."

"They'll be fine without me," Ed smirked as Roy's grip loosened around his wrists and Ed was able to get up again. He walked over to Roy's phone and dialled the number.

"Heya Al! Sorry but I won't be able to come to the festival tonight, no, you and Winry will have fun without me, it's still on tomorrow right? I'll come with you two tomorrow."

"Probably," Ed heard his colonel say quietly as he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders and playfully nipped his neck, requesting him to hurry.

"Anyway Al, I gotta go, apparently I have a lot of work to do," and with that Ed rested the phone back in its holder.

"Let's go then colonel bastard," Ed turned to face his commanding officer.

Roy raised an eyebrow, "I though I was the one that was meant to give orders."

"Yeah, like I'll start taking orders from you, bastard," Ed grinned.

Roy returned his grin and held him tighter, "You will start obeying my orders after tonight Fullmetal."

"We'll see," Ed replied.

Roy released the golden eyed boy and watched him leave the room, with him following close by. Oh yes, Ed did make things more fun around here for Roy.

Al stood with the phone still in his hand, a little shocked.

"What's wrong Al?" Winry asked her best friend.

"I think it finally happened," Al sighed, resting the phone back in it's slot.

"You mean Roy and Ed finally got together?"

"Yes," Al walked over to Winry, his armour clattering with every step he took.

"Ah, it was bound to happen soon. Since Ed is too 'busy' we'll go have fun!" Winry ran off in the direction of the festival with a disturbed Alphonse close behind.


End file.
